Numerous recent proposals such as JLAMP (JLab AMPlifier), a 4th generation light source covering the range 10 eV-100 eV in the fundamental mode with harmonics to 1 keV, and the LHeC (Large Hadron Electron Collider). Test ERL have invoked recirculation and energy recovery as a means of cost-performance optimization. Beam line designs for such systems are difficult to design and implement because of the beam-quality-degrading effects of both incoherent synchrotron radiation (ISR) and coherent synchrotron radiation (CSR).
Incoherent synchrotron-radiation-driven degradation of beam quality during transport and recirculation imposes severe limitations in the design of high-brightness electron accelerator systems. Methods for its control are well established. Methods for control of CSR and the microbunching instability (μBI) are less well established. In the following, we describe an effective means for simultaneous control of ISR, CSR and microbunching.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for control of, and for reducing beam quality degradation from ISR and CSR and which stabilizes the microbunching instability.